Titled
by lefthand ritehand fish
Summary: One day, one moment, one choice. That's all it takes to change the world. Some things may be destiny, you still get a choice. You get a choice because otherwise it's harder to get over all the bad things that come along with it and just get on with it.
1. Prologue

NOTE: this is written from about the end of book two.

**Title, by Emma Ihaka**

**Prologue- **Drowning

The clearing was dull. No breeze stirred the leaves, lying in piles under the trees. No birds sang as they flew from branch to branch. A cloud was covering the sun, muting the green of the grass. The clearing seemed untouched by humans but for a small bundle of clothing strewn by the riverside. The river flowed and as it crashed over stones and other such obstacles, it released a loud roaring sound, similar to that one would hear if a dragon yawned after it awoke from a long slumber.

Ripples formed on the surface of the water. A head popped up, gasping for breath. Long black hair was plastered to the figures face. Large brown eyes peer around the clearing with a look of comfort and familiarity. After catching her breath the girl dived once more beneath the water, her shadow dimming as she descended.

Then, something went wrong, a misjudged current perhaps because the figure was suddenly swept away downstream.

The sun comes out, shining with its full glory down upon the clearing. The girls head doesn't emerge again.


	2. Lost but found

**Chapter 1: Lost but found**

As I dived again I felt a tinge of excitement, I might reach the bottom of the river this time, before I ran out of breath. Opening my eyes under the water was easy now, long years of doing so had made it easy. As I opened them I felt a fish slither past my face and caught a glimpse of it shiny length, it quickly receded into the gloom of the water. Swimming further down I began to feel urgency building up in my lungs, I could see the bottom now, just a few more feet and I would be there.

One of my hands stretched down ahead of me, seeming pale against the dull muddy rock. I felt my fingers brush the bottom for a moment before I became aware that the current was stronger down here. It picked me up and threw me downstream, I was helpless before its strength.

My lungs were burning, the need for air was so strong now, urging me to open my lips and suck in a deep breath. But then I would surely drown.

The current was carrying me swiftly, how fast, I wasn't sure. I wanted to swim for the surface, but I didn't know which way it was. Then, hope, finally, my knee banged against a rock lying on the riverbed, I planted my feet on its slippery face and pushed with all my strength.

The first breath was like heaven, my oxygen deprived body started working again, I began treading water, fighting to keep my head above the blue of the water. The current wasn't as strong up here on top of the river. Swimming slowly I made my way towards one of the banks, too late I heard the telltale sound of a waterfall, I was still too far from the bank.

Automatically I started backpedalling in the water- I didn't want to go over the waterfall. I got a good look over the spine as I shot out over the cliff. I felt disbelief, beyond the edge of the spine I could see an area with no trees. We didn't live anywhere near a place like this. Then I hit the water, knocking the breath out of me again. I managed to swim to the edge of the water before passing out.

When I came to I was aware that a lot of time had passed, my bare skin was chilled but dry. Cursing my lack of clothing I stood up, all traces of the strange collection of buildings surrounded by cleared land was gone.

Hugging my arms to me I peered around. There was a strange pile of bones- old I judged- piled by the water. They were bleached white and the giant rib cage stretched to the sky. There was also a smaller skeleton, human, lying beside it, this one showed signs of being eaten by scavengers. Drawn forward, I walked slowly over to them, there seems to be something else, scraps of leather, almost rotted into nothing. Survival instincts kicked in at that point and I bent down to see if the leather was any good. As I touched it, it disintegrated do dust, grimly I kept searching. Digging down I managed to find a rusted dagger and a few pieces of a shiny metal with faces and strange symbols printed on them. Moving over I dug in a different spot. Something hard was buried here, clearing away the leather dust something glinted silver up at me, glistening in the sunlight. Picking it up I marvelled at the smoothness of its surface. It was a stone, cold to touch, shiny, and about a foot long.

Mesmerised by it I resolve to take it with me, gathering up my other spoils I move into the trees, going from tree to tree I collect large leaves, vines and springy branches. Once my arms were filled I knelt down and started combining the things to create a pouch sling to hold the stone and any food I might find. Other bits were used to make a sheath for the dagger but most of it make rough clothing, more for heat than for modesty.

Once it was done I slung the pouch over my shoulder, bound the leaf sheath to my waist and ran to the cliff.

Priority one now? Getting home.

* * *

Every1's beta: I had a read through this and i managed to find a few more errors, thanks and we'll see about pairing. I'm trying my very best to stop this being a mary-sue. PLEASE if it starts going that way please warn me.


End file.
